How to be a Chief: The Story After
by Watermelon-Dragon-Chibi
Summary: CURRENTLY ON HOLD! SET AFTER HTTYD2! - Hiccup is forged into a fine young Viking chief, at least, that's what everyone in Berk thinks. This story follows the life of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III after he becomes the chief of Berk. And how he will cope when fish are suddenly scarce, and he is forced to take to the skies once more.
1. Hiccup: Chief of Berk

_hello guys! this is my first ever HTTYD fanfic so I'm sorry if it's awful! I've read some of the books and obviously watched the films too, but if some of the information from both crosses over I'm really sorry!_

_anyways enough of me blabbering on, enjoy the story and please please leave me comments! They keep me writing. ~ Watermelon-Dragon-Chibi_

**Title:** How to be a Chief: The Story After

**Pairings: **Hiccup/Astrid_(Relationship not focused on) | _Toothless/Hiccup_ (platonic/friendship relationship only) _

**Rating: **T (_warnings: slight upsetting scenes and mild language_)

**Chapter: **1

* * *

One boy and his dragon lay side-by-side in the soft grasses of the glade.

"Toothless?" The boy spoke with a strong, nasally accent; his thick reddish-brown hair ruffled back in the Summer breeze and he plucked absentmindedly at the mosses growing beside his pale hand.

The sleek obsidian black dragon lifted it's head slowly, still half asleep; it opened it's huge mouth in a gaping yawn, his forked tongue flickered out and slipped back into his cavernous jaws which were noticeably stark of teeth, thus earning him his name.

The dragon made a noise that sounded halfway between a mewl and a heavy rumble.

"Do you think that one day _this_," the boy motioned to the glade and then up to the clear blue sky, "will all change?"

The dragon cocked it's head to the side and widened it's dazzlingly grass-green eyes, the closest expression a dragon could ever get to confusion evident on his face.

"You don't understand me, do you bud?"

The dragon rumbled again and lowered his head until it was level with the young Viking's.

His eyes stared directly into the boy's until he moved away, noticing that the human was starting to sway alarmingly; it has always been told that if you stare too long into a dragon's eyes you will lose yourself and fall into a state of hypnosis.

"Come on," the nasally voice spoke out, "we need to get back to Berk"

The boy stood up shakily, grimacing as he looked down and noticed that his prosthetic leg would need to be adjusting soon as it was starting to loosen up considerably.

He picked up a light-weight beige coloured leather saddle from the ground and made his way towards the dragon; he fastened the straps under the beast's belly and mounted it's back, clicking his metal leg into a foothold.

"Come on Toothless"

The beautiful creature spread it's scaly wings and let off a low pitched rumble as the man-made scarlet tail fanned out behind him, allowing him to fly.

"Hey bud?" The boy rose his voice, the dragon sounded a response to let him know that he was listening.

"...I don't want to do this"

The dragon turned his head back slightly to gaze at the human on his back.

"I mean, I don't want to be chief, it's too much too soon, y'know?" He lowered his head and sighed, suddenly becoming frustrated. "It's just that I... I have to do so much now, it's always Hiccup this and Hiccup that! 'Oh Hiccup, there's a Terrible Terror loose in the sheep pen!' or 'Hiccup! There's a hole in my roof' like, what the heck am I supposed to do about _that_?!" He grunted, "Why have _I_ become a personal labourer to every single Viking on this side of the sea?!"

The dragon looked on ahead, he knew there was nothing he could do to alleviate his rider's stress, all he could do was be there for him when he needed to be free from his duties as chief, if only to breakaway for one evening.

When they arrived back in Berk, a rather large and irate looking Viking approached the young chief, he placed a large sweaty palm on his shoulder.

"And where have _you_ been Hiccup?"

"Gobber, not now" Hiccup pushed the meaty hand off of his shoulder and made his way towards the hall where he lived, "come on Toothless" he called for the sleek black dragon to follow.

"**HICCUP! This is serious!** You can't just keep galavanting off to who knows where now that you're chief! Your place is _here_ now; you need to be here at all times to fulfil your duties to Berk"

Hiccup continued to storm on past him, filled with a refreshed hatred of his newfound lifestyle.

"**Hiccup! HICCUP GET BACK** **HERE RIGHT NOW OR THOR HELP YOU!**"

Hiccup, did not turn around; instead he slammed the heavy wooden door behind him and ran up to his room; he had been offered to move into his father's quarters after the funeral, however the boy had decided to remain on in his own familiar space.

"It's not **FAIR!**" he yelled as he flung his Viking helmet into the wall, denting the woodwork severely.

Toothless crept up beside him, pushing his head under the boy's arm to comfort him.

"Why can't it just go back to the way it was? I didn't realise how much being chief would change the way I live."

He sniffled indignantly as a hot tear slid down his freckled cheek.

Toothless whined at the sight of his young master crying, and pushed against Hiccup harder, knocking the Viking boy off his feet.

"Ow, Toothless" Hiccup made no attempt to get back up, and instead sat slumped with his back against the bed-frame.

The dragon lay down beside him, his head heavy in Hiccup's lap. He waited until Hiccup's eyes slid shut until he too decided to doze off into a light slumber.

It hadn't been anything new, that is, Hiccup's hatred of being chief. That much had been apparent from about three weeks into the job when the young Viking found himself being summoned for the most menial tasks by the village people, such as fixing leaks in fishing boats and and chasing Terrors from the livestock pens.

"Isn't this supposed to be someone _else's_ job?!" Hiccup had stamped his feet and complained about the way he was being treated. When his father, the great Stoick the Vast had been chief before him, he had never seen his father deal with any situations other then of the utmost urgency or to pop in every now and then to see his son in Dragon Training.

"O' course not Hiccup!" Gobber had thumped him across the back, "they're jus' not used to ya yet, you just lack... As much 'presence' as yer father did"

"You mean just because I'm not as large or muscly as Dad I'm getting penalised for it?!"

"Hiccup, I don' know what that word means, but if yer helpin' out with the village then maybe people'll start to take to ya"

So just as Gobber had recommended him to do, Hiccup dealt with addressing everyone's domestic problems for months, _months_, and they showed no signs of letting up and allowing him to tend to his 'chiefly duties'

"I can't take it anymore!" Hiccup had pushed past Astrid harshly, causing them to engage in a heated yelling fit that lasted roughly half-an-hour that the whole of Berk could hear.

The days were getting harder, there was a shortage of fish and no one could figure out why. Hunting dragons were sent out, only to return with empty beaks and heavy hearts.

This was the first real crisis that Hiccup had to face as a chief, and with all of the other stresses he had put on him at the moment, he really didn't know if he could cope with it all.


	2. Domestic Fires and Disappearing Fish

_hey guys! Chapter two is up now! I'm sorry it's not very long but I did enjoy writing this chapter! enjoy the story and please please leave me comments! They keep me writing. ~ Watermelon-Dragon-Chibi_

**Title:** How to be a Chief: The Story After

**Pairings: **Hiccup/Astrid_(Relationship not focused on) | _Toothless/Hiccup_ (platonic/friendship relationship only)_

**Rating: **T (_warnings: slight upsetting scenes and mild language_)

**Chapter: **2

* * *

Hiccup was miserable. Worse than that, he was tired _and_ miserable.

All this could be explained due to a family of Terrors taking up residence in the lining of his roof late the night before; needless to say that Toothless was not overly thrilled, having wanted to be the _only_ dragon to make home in Hiccup's house, and promptly set fire to the roof. successfully chasing out the Terrors and successfully enraging Hiccup at the same time.

Thus Hiccup lost a decent night's sleep putting out the flames of a Night Fury, which is a notoriously difficult and challenging task, with a great deal of help from Gobber who was not best pleased at having been woken up at almost ten past two in the morning to deal with a fire.

"I hope you're pleased with yourself" Hiccup threw a slimy grey scaled fish at the doe-eyed dragon who was happily wagging his tail from side-to-side, hastily snapping up the fish in his jaws when it was thrown his way.

"Thanks to you, I've got yet _another_ domestic problem to deal with, and this time it's _mine_. When I told dad there weren't enough small home repair Vikings turns out I was right" the Viking rolled his eyes and puffed out his cheeks, watching Toothless roll around in the sunshine, rumbling contentedly.

"Hey bud, you wanna go for a ride?" The brunette made his way towards the dragon, a faint smile pulling at the corners of his lips, it wouldn't hurt to get away for a while.

Toothless rolled onto his feet and shook out his wings playfully, gently swatting at Hiccup with his tail and pushing his head into the boy's hands. Just as Hiccup was seated on Toothless' back, a yell was heard sounding through the dense shrubbery.

"Oh for the love of-" Hiccup scowled and turned to face the on-comer,

"Chief! Are you there?! There's a problem!" A rather stocky looking Viking erupted from the greenery, trampling the bushes underfoot.

His large, panicked eyes scanned the surroundings until they fell upon Hiccup,

"Chief! There's a-"

"-Problem, I know" Hiccup cut him off, impatience laced throughout his voice, "If this is another 'emergency' about godamn dragons putting a hole in your godamn fence then _please_ by all means go and complain to Gobber, because I am **not** going to deal with it **today**" he spat, this particular Viking was called Rottrout, and he was well known by Hiccup for finding the most minuscule of problems to complain about.

"No! No!" Rottrout boomed, "this is far, **far** worse!"

'_Ho boy, here we go_' Hiccup thought, tapping his fingers on the back of Toothless' neck, causing the dragon to look back at him to see what was making his rider so upset.

"It's the fish, Chief! It's- they've, they've gone!" Rottrout was growing an increasingly more worrying shade of red from his ranting, "we sent out the dragons and they've come back empty handed, not a single fish to be seen!"

"What do you mean? Not a single fish? They have to have returned with _something_" Hiccup retorted, it was in a Viking's nature to grossly over-react to a situation that they deemed to be a crisis; so Hiccup wouldn't have been surprised in the least to have this '_not-a-single-fish_' incident to turn out to be a '_it-was-only-less-fish-than_-_normal_' scenario.

"Come back to the village" Rottrout barked, turning and heading back the way he came, destroying more vegetation as he went.

"Guess the flying will have to wait bud" Hiccup urged Toothless into the sky and they hastily flew back to Berk.


	3. It's Us or the Dragons

_Sorry it's been a while since I updated, I've been super busy of late, and when I'd usually have wrote a new chapter, I had a friend round my house for almost a week._

_I hope you enjoyed it! And please please leave me a comment! They keep me writing. ~ Watermelon-Dragon-Chibi_

**Title: **_How to be a Chief: The Story After_

**Pairings:** _Hiccup/Astrid(Relationship not focused on) | Toothless/Hiccup (platonic/friendship relationship only)_

**Rating:** _T (warnings: slight upsetting scenes and mild language)_

**Chapter:** 3

* * *

"This is terrible!"

"Who could have done this?"

Cries were heard ringing out around the courtyard as Hiccup landed.

"'Scuse me, out of the way please" the young chief weaved his way through the crowd, closely tailed by Toothless.

"Chief! What are we going to do?!" A middle-aged Viking woman held up a stark empty net for Hiccup to inspect.

_'I can't believe he was right' _Hiccup thought, his mind travelling back to the event with Rottrout only minutes before.

"Does _anyone_ have _any_ idea what could have caused this?" Hiccup called out.

"I bet it was the dragons" A familiar voice rose up,

"Mildew, I've told you about this before, not everything is the dragons' fault!" Hiccup turned to face the other side of the gathering, dismissing the old Viking.

"Oh but it is," Mildew cut in, "I saw them"

"What do you mean, _saw_ them?" Hiccup rose a questioning brow at the old man,

"I saw the dragons taking the fish" he grinned, exposing his crooked and vile teeth.

"I don't believe you, where's your proof?"

"Stop trying so hard to defend them, Hiccup; we have no food and both the dragons _and_ your people need feeding, it's either us or the dragons. Make your choice" Mildew pointed his staff first at Hiccup and then at Toothless; the threatening stares of the hungry Vikings followed,

"Yes! That's right!"

"The dragons need to go!"

"Hiccup send them away!"

Every Viking started calling at once, demanding Hiccup to do something,

"I'll figure this out, I promise" Hiccup motioned with his hands for everyone to calm down,

"**We don't have time for this!**" Rottrout had finally made his way back into Berk and was standing in the crowd, "we need food **NOW**!"

"Just... Give me 'till tomorrow to figure something out" Hiccup pleaded, stepping closer towards Toothless who was starting to look uncomfortable.

"Until tomorrow, then your time is up" Mildew grinned and turned, the crowd dispersing after him.

"Until tomorrow bud, come on, let's find Astrid"

xXx

Astrid was sitting by her window, braiding her hair and humming a song when she heard Hiccup's voice calling up to her from outside.

"Come in" she shouted back down to him and continued fixing her hair, the sound of the door being opened was heard followed by Hiccup's distinct footsteps making his way up the wooden stairs.

"Afternoon m'lady" Hiccup entered her room,

"Hey there" she finished her braid and fastened a tie around it, standing up to place a kiss on Hiccup's cheek.

"Is everything alright?" She noticed the troubled look on her lover's face and reached up to touch his cheek, cupping his face in her hand.

"What's happened?"

"It's Mildew..."

"_Again_? Hiccup, you've got to stop letting him get to you"

"No, it's not his usual banter; it's...about the dragons. The fishing dragons came back with empty nets, but Mildew says he _definitely_ saw dragons carrying away fish; it's just, _aghhh_" Hiccup ran his hands through his hair aggressively, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

"Wait, what? The nets were empty?! Where did the fish go?"

"I just don't know, but I've only got until tomorrow to find out, or Mildew's gonna make me chase all the dragons off Berk"

Astrid breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled,

"Guess there's nothing for it then" she walked past Hiccup and pattered down the stairs,

"Where are you going?!" The Viking called after her,

"To get Stormfly, then to get back our fish"

Hiccup rolled his eyes playfully and charged off after his wife-to-be, calling for Toothless to meet him at the door.

Together they would get Berk's fish back, and together they would keep the dragons where they belonged.


End file.
